Sparkster
Sparkster is the main character of the video game series, Rocket Knight. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Dillon vs Sparkster * Meta Knight vs Sparkster (By Goldmaster1337) * Shovel Knight vs Sparkster (Abandoned) * Sonic the Hedgehog vs. Sparkster (Completed) * Sparkster vs Awesome Possum Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Arthur (Ghosts 'n Goblins) * Earthworm Jim (...) * Klonoa (...) * Sash Lilac (Freedom Planet) * Sir Daniel Fortesque (MediEvil) * The Rocketeer (...) * Awesome Possum History Sparkster is the protagonist of the Rocket Knight series. A war orphan, he was taken under the care of Mifune Sanjulo, a descendant of a long line of Rocket Knights. After Mifune was struck down by the Black Knight Axel Gear, Sparkster set out for the kingdom of Zebulos to find him and get revenge. He fought Axel and banished him from the land, becoming the leader of the Rocket Knights. Death Battle Info Background *Alias: Rocket Knight, Sparkster the Rocket Knight *Species: Opossum *Height: 2'7" *Weight: Unknown *Age: 17 (during Genesis games and the SNES spinoff), 32 (during the 2010 game) *Occupation: Protector of the Kingdom of Zebulos, Farmer (when retired) *First Appearance: Rocket Knight Adventures (1993) *Was a war-orphan before being adopted by the Rocket Knight master, Mifune Sanjulo who trained him *Has his own comic story (Last of the Rocket Knights!) on Sonic the Comic *Attacked Bill Rizer and other main protagonists before immediately rockets off in Contra: Shattered Soldier's hidden ending **Bill got his revenge after Gold Sparkster's ending in the 2010 game (at 9:20) Physicality *Strength **Can break through steel walls and keep afloat with his sword **Destroyed the Pig Star, which is capable of destroying worlds **His sword is strong enough to wipe out the pig enemy's clothes, leaving them in underwear *Durability **More heavily armored than other Rocket Knights due to his enchanted armor **Took hits from the Pig Star **Survives and holds onto his sword under intense pressure and altitudes *Speed **Dodged lightning, meteors and laser projectiles **Olympic-level athlete, running and jumping above average levels *Intelligence **Is the leader and most skilled of the elite Rocket Knight fighting force **Also an expert swordsman **Can ride mechs with ease in multiple occasions Weapons & Equipment *Jet Pack **His main transportation, allowing him to fly around and bounce off walls *Armor **Helps Sparkster survive intense pressures and damage, despite not covering his face *Mystical Blade **Fires sonic energy beams **Cuts through steel and energy easily *Flame Orb **Can put Sparkster's sword in flame, making attacks stronger *Giant Boxing Mech **Used for a boxing fight against Axel Gear's own mech **Rarely pulls this out for opponents that aren’t an equivalent threat **Has his own mech modeled after him (named Sparkrobo) in Sparkster: Rocket Knight Adventures 2 *Gold Sparkster **Becomes more powerful and his jetpack charges faster **Sparkster needs 6 Sacred Swords to transform into Gold Sparkster Attacks & Techniques *Rocket Burst **Sparkster extends his sword and bursts forward with his jetpack **It can be done in any direction **Can bounce off walls *Burst Vortex **Sparkster spins in place for a few seconds with his sword **Able to reflect bombs back at the enemy *Burst Drill **Similar to the Rocket Burst, except Sparkster spins around like a drill while moving *Burst Shot **Sparkster swings his sword, unleashing a large plasma bullet that travels a short distance *Burst Beam **Sparkster shoots a large beam from his sword *Burst Assist **Sparkster hovers in place to maneuver in mid-air *Can use his tail to cling onto things such as wires, ropes and tree branches Feats *Protected the Kingdom of Zebulos from Devotindos, the Gedol Empire and Axel Gear *Defeated his rival Axel Gear multiple times *Rescued princesses (Sherry, Flora and Cherry) from enemy invaders *Joined Track & Field Olympics alongside other Konami characters *Brought down the whole Devotindos Empire and the invading forces of the Wolf Kingdom Weaknesses *Not as fast on the ground as he is the air *Rushes head-on into danger *Jet Pack depletes energy that needs to be recharged; can’t be used constantly *Jet Pack don’t work in extremely cold weather (unless it's heated) Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Armored Characters Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Flight Users Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Knight Category:Konami Characters Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Mecha wielder Category:Playable Character Category:Protagonist Category:Rocket Knight Characters Category:Sega Characters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Warrior Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Combatants that can transform